XCalibre
by Anonymoose13
Summary: Katara isn't a waterbender, she's a mutant heading to Genosha against her will on the same boat Kurt/ Nightcrawler saves from the pirates. What changes since Katara is now in the picture? will continue until after X-Calibre. I LOVE KURT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Yeah, I know, I should be working on my other stories, but this popped into my head, and I HAD to write it. SORRY! Anyway, this is my first X-Men fanfic and if the characters seem OOC, TOO BAD! I like it this way! So please NO Flames. Anyway, you got something nice to say to me, I would love to hear it! I have another chapter written on paper, so tell me if you want me to post it. Only one person needs to tell me, so go ahead. Read and the push the button on the bottom that says REVIEW and tell me something good! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or A:TLA They belong to their respective owners. **

**_Setting: Wolverine and the X-Men episode titled X-Calibre._**

_**Main Characters: Kurt Wagner, Sammy, Katara**_

_**Minor Characters: Sammy's Mom(Tell me her name plz!), Captain, Hakoda**_

_Summary: Katara isn't a waterbender; she's a mutant and her Father is making her go to Genosha to escape mutant prejudice, but she doesn't want to go. On the way there, the boat is attacked. Set during X-Calibre except with Katara put in._

(Revise start date: 2/17/11)

The fog rolled over the empty, gravelly road to the docks making it seem more mysterious in the twilight than it would have been if it were daylight and the bright sun had burned away all of the low-hanging cloud.

"Dad!" Katara, a dark skinned, dark haired, bright blue-eyed girl, whined. "I don't wanna go to Genosha! I will fight if I have to! I..."

"Don't want to hear it." Katara's father, Hakoda, cut her off. "You are going to Genosha whether you like it or not. I will not lose you like I lost your mother." He was a big man with similar features to Katara, though his complextion was lined and weathered from age.

The last part was voiced barely over a whisper, but Katara heard it nonetheless and dropped the subject. _For now_, she thought.

They got out of the yellow, New York City taxi cab and walked down to the docks after Hakoda payed the cabbie. Hakoda handed Katara a waterproof backpack that she took in surprise. The two walked up to a mean-looking sailor with a thick black handlebar mustache and an Italian accent who standing at the end of a gangplank leading up to a cargo ship.

"Ya got de monay?" He asked in a gruff, unfriendly voice.

Hakoda nodded and handed the man the envelope. Then he turned to his daughter and whispered, " 'Tara, I... I can't go with you."

Katara felt as if the world had jerked out from under her. "W-what?" she whispered.

"Hun, I'm sorry, but I have to stay here with your brother. Plus, non-mutants aren't allowed on Genosha."

"That's not fair Dad! You're making me go to some stupid island all alone! You'd rather stay here with _normal, Baseball-playing_ Sokka in your _normal_ house pretending that you live a _normal_ life without a FREAK for a daughter!" As Katara had been yelling, the ocean had been getting choppier. Hakoda saw the danger signs and tried to placate his daughter.

" 'Tara, please. I am sorry that you have to go alone. I don't think you're a freak, I love you and I want you to be safe. And 'Tara, please don't tell anyone of your abilities, I want you to always have a card up your sleeve if you need it. Honey, please be safe." He craftily skirted around the first two accusations she had made.

During his speech, the water had calmed. Katara threw herself into her father's arms and enveloped him in a hug, tears pouring down her face not noticing the unsatisfactory council. "Please Daddy! Please don't make me go! I wanna stay here with you and Sokka!"

It seemed as if the man who guarded the gangplank was getting sick of the sob fest, because he grabbed Katara's arm roughly and pulled her away from Hakoda.

Hakoda released his still sobbing daughter and allowed the greasy sailor to take her up the gangplank. "Be strong Katara," he whispered.

Katara forced herself to stop crying and walked silently and proudly up the wooden plank, her chocolate hair and long blue coat billowing in the slight breeze.

Unknown to the father and daughter below, the entire exchange was observed by a, not-so-fuzzy-anymore, blue elf.

* * *

Katara shivered slightly in her corner. Normally she wasn't bothered by the cold, but this ship had no insulation whatsoever and Katara had skipped the meal that had appeared out of nowhere, so she hadn't eaten for about 18 hours. She sniffled a little trying not to cry as she thought about how much she missed her father, brother and mother when she felt a blanket being wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked.

Katara wiped her eyes and looked up. She probably should've screamed at the fishy face that greeted her, but she didn't have the energy and it would be a poor way to thank him for his kindness by making a big deal over his physical features. "Sure." She replied.

"I know how tough it is to be a mutant. Trust me, but it'll all work out on Genosha. It'll be peaceful. I'm Sammy, by the way." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled cheerfully at the older girl, trying to comfort her.

"I actually love being a mutant. It's just... I'm the only one left in my family, so... so I had to come here on my own. And I really don't want to go to Genosha. It's something my dad is making me do because he wants me to be safe." And, as if remembering her manners, she said, "I'm Katara."

"Well Katara, I'm sorry about all that. Maybe you'd feel better out in the open air?"

"Aren't we supposed to stay below?"

Sammy grinned conspiratorially and held out a webbed hand to haul Katara to her feet. She smiled and accepted the hand, following Sammy upstairs.

Katara took a deep breath of fresh, salty, sea air and instantly felt better.

"Better?" Asked Sammy.

Katara smiled at the younger boy and replied, "Much. Thanks Sammy."

"No problem."

After a short awkward pause, Katara decided to ask Sammy a question that she hoped wasn't too personal and to break the stillness. "What's your mutation?"

"Other than the fact that I look like a fish?" he asked bitterly. "I just breathe underwater."

Katara nodded. "That's cool." She was saved from being asked what her power was when they were interrupted by Sammy's mom.

"What are you two doing here?" She demanded. "You know you're not supposed to be up here! Now come on, back downstairs with the lot of you." Then she turned around and disappeared into the belly of the ship.

Sammy groaned and Katara grinned sheepishly, both preparing to follow Sammy's mom back under deck but they both stopped when they heard a '_bamf._' Sammy turned and Katara followed. Sammy knew instinctively that the one responsible for the noise and smoke that followed it was who had brought the food and blankets to the mutants earlier.

"Thank you for the food and blankets," he said sincerely.

"You're velcome."

"You're Nightcrawler aren't you? One of the X-men!"

"The who?" Katara asked, but she was ignored.

"Yes," replied Nightcrawler. "But you can call me Kurt.

"I'm Squidboy!" Sammy said, excitedly shaking Kurt's hand. Catching Katara's raised eyebrow, he blushed under his scales. "I mean, I... I... I'm really called Sammy, but you can call me Squidboy. Th-That would my X-Man name i-i-if, you know..." Sammy trailed off.

"If vhat?" Kurt asked.

"If my powers didn't stink or nothing."

"What!" Katara exclaimed. "Your powers are great. Especially on a bucket of bolts like this! I wish I could breathe underwater!" She didn't mention that she could just control the water around her. That wouldn't have made Sammy feel any better about his exceptional gift.

"Took zhe vords right out of my mouth," Kurt agreed vehemently. "No vone's power is vorthless." As if just noticing Katara was there, he asked, "Umm, who are you?"

"Glad you finally noticed I was here." Katara said dryly. "I'm Katara," She said a bit more politely, if a little stiffly. "And I'd rather be anywhere, but on this stupid tin can heading to stupid Genosha."

Sammy looked a little hurt at this.

"Not that I'm not glad to have met you Sammy. And Kurt. I guess. Sammy, you and Kurt have been really nice to me, and meeting you was the best thing to come of this whole mess my father set up for me."

Sammy looked a little happier at this, and even Kurt seemed happy.

"So vhat are your powers?" Kurt queried.

"I breathe underwater," Sammy replied dejectedly while Katara said,

"I'm a... A hydrokinetic."

Kurt smiled at both, and Sammy's mouth dropped open.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone though," Katara begged. Both her new friends nodded.

"You'd better get down stairs with your mother, Sammy." Sammy nodded and gestured for Katara to go before him.

"Good night Kurt," Katara said.

"Guten nacht Katara," Kurt replied.

"Kurt," Sammy said. "I'm glad you're on board." Kurt smiled, but his eyes portrayed shock. Katara and Sammy were so accepting of him. Sammy might understand physical mutation, but Katara was just nice. It reminded Kurt a little bit of Kitty back home. A home he hadn't been back to in years, he thought sadly.

Just as the two children were nearing the bottom of the stairs, the hold door swung open and a mutant was slammed to the floor with everyone else following him up the stairs to the deck.

"Mom!" Sammy called rushing into her arms. While Sammy did this, Katara slipped back into the back room and grabbed her backpack, stowing it in a hidden nook on the top deck where it would be protected from the elements before getting in line beside Sammy and a tall male mutant that she didn't know.

The captain stalked out of the shadows and started speaking. "We've had some thefts, and on _my_ ship, thievery is a punishable offense. And when that thief hides, the punishment goes to everyone!" He snatched the blanket off Katara's shoulders, pulling her forward slightly.

"Tell me who it is!" He demanded of a thin, goth girl standing on the other side of the tall male mutant.

"I don't know," She snapped.

"That's too bad," the captain replied and in mock sympathy. Two big goons grabbed the goth and tossed her, screaming, off the side of the boat. Katara made to go after the girl and bring her back, but Sammy grabbed her arm and held her back. Katara was about to yell at him to let go when there was a '_bamf_' followed by another '_bamf_' and another and another and another until the entire crew was knocked on their backsides.

Kurt finally landed on all fours on the captain's shoulders.

"A moment of your time Herr captain?" Kurt quipped before he teleported to the top of the tallest mast on the ship. Katara couldn't hear what was being said, but she saw Kurt almost drop the captain, though on purpose or not she couldn't say. Finally Kurt landed back on the top deck and proclaimed, "We haf come to an agreement!" All the mutants cheered and Katara allowed herself a small smile. Her smile faltered a bit as she felt a disturbance in the water.

"Nightcrawler!" She tried to warn, but it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or A:TLA they belong to their respective owners**

**(revised 2/17/11)**

The hull of a giant ship pierced the water, towering stories over above the smaller trawler that Katara and the others were on. A circle of light appeared above the smaller ship and out of the circle spilled a semi-robotic woman with two swords in her human hands. Her four robotic limbs rose above her head and summoned three more portals that dumped out three mutants by the names of Cole, Macon and Reese. The woman, by the name of Spiral, wore a tight blue bodysuit and had pure white eyes and platinum blonde hair.

Cole, Macon and Reese were big, strong men, two of which held energy cannons. The third held a small laser gun.

"We're here for the mutants!" Spiral called to the group at large. To her goons she said, "Find the good ones, the rest go down with the ship."

Dawn came and went as the pirates decided which of the terrified mutants they were keeping, and which they were condemning. Katara always kept one eye on the X-Man, Kurt, in case he decided to fight. Because if he did, so would she, despite what her father said about keeping her head down and staying safe.

Katara heard the captain yell, "You want the freaks? Take them all!" She hoped he went to a very bad place when he died.

"Not all," replied Spiral. "Just some." She sent out a few probe-looking things. Sammy swiped at the one that landed in front of him, while Katara snarled at hers. However, most everyone else just stood either stoically or nervously, waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly, Cole came up and grabbed Sammy's mom and pulled her away to who knows where.

"Mom!" Sammy yelled.

"No!" Katara screamed, worried for her friends mom despite the flashbacks of losing her own mother that crowded her brain.

"Do _not_ interfere!" Spiral snapped as she stood in Sammy's way to his mom. '_Bamf_!' Kurt suddenly appeared in front of Sammy and launched a two footed kick at Spiral, using his arms to hold himself in the air, bracing them against the deck.

Katara tensed. Was Kurt fighting? Would she finally be able to do something to help defend her fellow mutants from these _jerks_?

"It looks as if we have a hero on board," Spiral sneered as she stood up, readjusting her helmet that had fallen askew when Kurt had kicked her.. "Reese, make an example of him."

'Finally!' Katara thought. 'I can do something!'

While everyone's attention was focused on Kurt dodging energy bullets, Katara silently swept up a wave of water and, forming a dome, froze it to a wall of the captains perch behind the enemy. "Sammy," she hissed. "Get everyone under that shield. As long as I'm alive, it won't melt or break unless I make it do so."

"What are you going to do?" Sammy hissed back.

"Help." was the only word she replied with before she slunk to the side of the ship and leaped off. She controlled the water so that she didn't make a sound as she dove into the water. Katara smiled as she was, quite literally, surrounded by her element and it felt _great. _It was a little cold due to how far north they were, but it was still bliss to be where she felt comfortable. She commanded the water to lift her to the edge of the boat with just her eyes peeking over to observe.

Sammy had gotten everyone under the ice shield without Spiral or the others noticing_. _Kurt, it seemed, was having trouble dodging the bullets Reese was shooting at him. Eventually he teleported behind Reese a second before a shot hit him and '_bamf_'ed Reese into the ocean, getting a split second glance at Katara hovering next to the ship on a wave. He shook it off and reappeared on the deck, grabbing the gun Reese had dropped with his tail and pointing it at Spiral who hadn't moved at all.

"Leave now und you von't get hurt," he warned.

Spiral just laughed. "I admire your bravery, but," she formed a portal behind her with a wave of her hand and a dripping wet Reese fell out. "You have no _idea_ what you're up against."

Katara growled softly to herself. This was _not_ going to be easy.

Spiral sent rings of energy at the gun Kurt was holding and it exploded, knocking him backwards and out cold.

"No!" Katara yelled. She leaped out of the water, making the wave she was riding push her higher into the air. She landed like a cat and pushed out a stream of water at Spiral and her accomplices. It slammed into them at a breakneck speed, but they just stood up and brushed the attack off as if it were a bothersome fly.

"You have power girl. You would make a fine addition to the team. What do you say?" Spiral asked.

"Not on your life!" Katara spat. Sure, she wanted off the stupid boat, but she knew these pirates would put her through worse than just going to Genosha without her family. She would help the mutants on the ship first simply because she could, then she would find her own way back to New York.

Coming to this revelation, Katara pulled a thick snake of water from the ocean and held it at the ready, stepping in front of Kurt to protect him while he was out of commission.

Spiral gestured to Reese and the others to take Katara out. The ones with faces uncovered grinned savagely and moved forward. Katara gulped, then, steeling her nerves, she narrowed her eyes and shot a jet of water, icy with her cold fury, at Macon, freezing him to the side of the boat. She then sent out a tendril to Reese yanking the gun he had acquired out of his hands and threw it off the boat after remembering how Kurt had been brought down with the previous one. As she had been dealing with Macon and Reese, Cole had snuck up behind her and bashed her over the head with the butt of his gun. Katara saw stars and blinked fiercely, trying to continue fighting, despite her nausea, but the inevitable darkness washed over her vision and she collapsed like Kurt, hearing a muffled gasp from Sammy before she knew no more.

**SAMMYS POV...**

Katara was absolutely amazing. She seemed so in control of her power and she was so graceful. She was really kicking butt out there too and I wondered how long she had been training with her powers. I guess everybody was so focused on Katara's amazing skill that no one noticed Cole sneaking behind Katara or someone would have said something. Then he slammed his gun into the back of her head, causing it to bleed as she passed out.

I gasped. "No! Katara!" She was my first _real_ friend since my physical mutation had manifested. I didn't want to lose her already. But unfortunately, no one else on the boat, including myself, knew how to fight, so it wasn't long before most of the mutants were corralled onto the pirate ship including Kurt and Katara.

I saw Spiral bend down and whisper in Katara's ear, "Guess you _are_ coming with me."

The bloodlust I felt was shocking; I wanted to kill Spiral, but it would've ended badly for everyone, so I allowed the pirates to herd the five of us children into a hold and lock us in. Then they ran back onto their boat. The mood of the room was dismal. Everyone knew they were going to die. I knew that just because I could breathe underwater, I couldn't swim forever and would eventually sink to the ocean floor and be eaten by something. There was a BANG and I knew the ship had been hit by an explosive of some sort. Then the boat began to fill with water and tilt slightly.

'_Oh, great_.' I thought. '_We're going down with the ship; Titanic style._'

**NORMAL POV**

Katara shook herself and rubbed her eyes, the black slowly receding. She looked around seeing that Nightcrawler was still out and she was in a prison hold filled with mutants. Wait! Nightcrawler was _still_ out! She rushed over to him, ignoring her pounding head and shook him. He groaned and pushed hand away.

"Kurt! Kurt, you need to get up now! Sammy..." She looked around, but didn't see her friend anywhere. "Where's Sammy?" She asked no one in particular.

"They left the children on the ship, except you Katara," Sammy's mom replied.

"No." She gasped and turned back to Kurt. "Get up! Come on!"

Kurt opened his eyes and groaned again clutching his hands to his chest. They had been burnt by the small explosion. "I'm up." he moaned again.

"Give me your hands," Katara demanded, concerned.

"Vhy?" But Kurt held them out anyway. Katara swept a ball of water out of the humid, sea air and pressed it on his outstretched, three fingered, sleek blue, yet burnt, hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A blue glow spread over his hands and fingers healing them. "Voah! How'd you do zhat?"

"Part of my mutation I guess." She turned toward Sammy's mom and away from Kurt. "Where are we?"

"We're on _their_ ship. They left the children on the other ship," She repeated pointing out the window at the cargo ship that was smoking and slowly sinking with a gaping wound in its side.

"Kurt," Katara whipped back around.

"I know, I know. I need to help zhem."

"Not without me." Katara stated simply.

"No."

Katara glared at him and rubbed the back of her head agitatedly. When she pulled it back, she noticed it was red and sticky. '_Oh no_.' Katara thought feeling woozy. The back of her head, where Cole had slammed his gun, was bleeding steadily. She abruptly sat down.

"Katara, are you alvright." Kurt queried.

Katara took a deep breath and swept more water into her hand and healed the back of her head. She released the water, letting it splash on the floor. "Yeah." She said after a few minutes. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Vhat happened vhen I vas out?" Kurt asked. "Vhy vere you bleeding? How come you didn't know vhere you vere before? Vhat's going on?"

"I jumped off the boat when I saw you were going to fight," Katara began. "I figured it would help if I was surrounded by what I use to fight instead of having to pull it from the air because that's just too taxing. As for why I was bleeding, I have no idea. Probably happened when I got knocked out because I was trying to fight them off. I almost had them too. It must've been the last one because I got the first two out of the way and that lady was just watching the whole time. And as for what's going on, I don't think anything really. Not yet anyway."

Kurt's mouth dropped as Katara was speaking. She was an amazing fighter from the sound of it and he could use her help to get rid of Spiral and her cronies.

"Fine, you can help." He said.

"Okay," Katara smiled. "Thanks, but we need a plan. Let me think." A few moments passed before a grin spread across her face. "I've got it!" Quickly she whispered her plan in Kurt's pointed ear. He looked a little grim, but nodded.

"Zhat's a good plan, but we need to be careful."

"Don't worry Kurt," Katara encouraged. "We almost took them out when we fought alone. Imagine what we can do when we fight together!"

Kurt glanced at Katara. '_She really reminds me of Kitty._' He thought. It was kind of bittersweet for him.

Katara gently placed her small tan hands on Kurt's broad shoulders and waited while he teleported. '_Let's go._' She thought determinedly. They were going to rescue the mutants and defeat the pirates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or A:TLA they belong to their respective owners**

In an instant, they were out over the ocean, nearly over the edge of the boat, but not quite there. Kurt grabbed the rail with his tail and Katara slipped from his shoulders and dove into the ocean.

"Katara!" Kurt called as she broke through the surface with all the skill of a sea lion. He waited and breathed a sigh of relief when her head reappeared and she waved him off to go find the trapped children. This was not according to the plan, but he ran off anyway.

Katara smiled at his adaptability to a new plan. Then she shook her head and formed a bubble around her face so she could breathe and dove back into the watery depths searching for the hole that she knew was somewhere in the side of the boat. '_There!_' She thought excitedly as she saw a gaping wound in the side of the boat, sucking in water like a dying man. Katara was about to summon her power when she felt a disturbance in the water. She used two jets of water from her hands to propel herself away from whatever it was. It shattered against the side of the boat causing the boat to shudder. Katara sighed angrily and realized she was beginning to feel lightheaded. She _had _been underwater a long time with only a limited supply of air in her bubble. She closed the mostly carbon-dioxide bubble and reformed a new one by pushing with all her strength against the power of the ocean and opening another bubble of clean oxygen. With that necessary act done, she froze the two holes over and summoned a wave to push her up and above the surface of the water, launching herself over the rail of the cargo ship high above her. She landed slightly breathlessly, but stood and gathered two tentacles of water around her arms and raced off to find Kurt and the others.

She heard voices drifting from behind a semi-closed door and recognized Kurt's accent almost immediately. She ran through the door calling, "Don't start without me!"

Everyone stared at her, with her octopus' arms before Sammy rushed at her, nearly knocking her off her feet with the force of his hug. "You're okay!" He shouted gleefully.

She dropped her water with a splash and returned the familial hug. "Yeah Sammy. I'm fine."

"As I vas _saying_," Kurt interrupted, sending a teasing glare at Katara that said he was glad she was alright. "Vhat are your geefts?"

The goth, by the name of Network, who had almost been tossed overboard spoke up first, "Well, I understand machines. I mean, I can talk to them, and they listen." Katara raised her eyebrows, impressed.

A Russian-sounding blond named Vindaloo spoke up next, "I secrete sticky goop from my hands," he said, demonstrating. "Need some sticky goop?" Katara and Network drew back scrunching up their faces.

The final girl, Pixie, was a short redhead demonstrated her power while saying, "And I have butterfly wings. Oh, he doesn't talk," she replied to Kurt's questioning look at the tall man behind them. "But he shatters things. In fact, that's his name: Shatter."

Katara glanced at Kurt thinking, '_How are you gonna use these gifts to save us Kurt?_'

_"_Good, vonderful," Kurt said expressionlessly. "Okay, um, let's see vhat ve can do viz zem."

"Kurt," Katara spoke up as she heard a loud bang like a gunshot. "I froze those two holes in the side of the ship, but it's not lasting forever as I'm still a little tired and fighting the ocean is a little difficult. We need to plug them permanently."

Kurt knew Katara was experienced with her powers, but he really didn't know the extent of her them. "Right." Internally he thought, '_She has powers like Iceman too?_'

With a few words from Kurt, the entire group was working together to fix the ship so they wouldn't die.

Vindaloo secreted his goop into a tube that ran down to where Sammy was pointing it at the iced over holes. Katara was inside and at a signal from Sammy, removed the ice. Sammy pointed the hose at the now exposed holes and allowed the goop to surround them. Shatter made a metal crate explode and Nightcrawler grabbed on of the sides that remained intact and teleported it underwater and pressed it to the holes that water was rushing into. Katara was now standing in water that was up to her stomach, freezing and soaking her. In a swift movement of her arms, she gathered half the water and, holding it above her head, moved it to the top deck and out over the side of the rail and onto Sammy's head.

"Oops! Sorry Sammy!" She called down to him.

"It's alright Katara! Can you pull me up?" Katara nodded and with another wave of her arms, Sammy was soaring up to land beside her. She jumped as a waterfall appeared out of thin air preceded by a flash of smoke, followed by another right next to her and Kurt appearing out of it.

"Jeez Kurt!" She exclaimed, clutching her heart. "Don't do that!"

Both he and Sammy laughed. "Okay, Katara." Kurt agreed. "I'll go get ze rest of ze vater out of ze sheep."

"Oh, let me," Katara offered. "It'll give me something to do." Then she ran off before Kurt had the chance to argue or stop her. He shook his head smirking softly as the sun warmed his fur.

Network stood in the control room and placed her hands over the panel. With a look of concentration and a small glow of her hands, the boat whirred to life, the engines starting and obeying her will.

Meanwhile, Pixie had taken a white sheet and splashed an 'X' in red paint on it to signal for help if any X-Men or mutant supporters in general were in the vicinity. And also to scare the pirates just a little. Maybe.

Kurt 'ported into the captain's quarters and grabbed the decorative broadswords off the wall before 'porting back to the head off the ship.

Katara raced back up the stairs and deposited her water into the seas before running up to stand slightly behind Kurt. She glanced up at him and, for a moment, was breathless. He looked so... impressive, maybe? Or strong. He looked confident, she finally decided. He looked as if he belonged and he had an air about him that made him seem invincible. It reminded her of her old friend, Zuko, who had also learned how to fight with broadswords when it had been hard for him to learn how to use his fire element mutation. But Kurt looked much better, with the wind tugging at his hair and his skintight uniform showing off his toned form.

He looked down at her and gave her a crooked, fanged smirk. That smirk was quickly swiped off his face as gunshots were heard and followed seconds later by plasma bolts raining on the duo.

Kurt and Katara were in action in an instant. Katara pulled a shield of water up, absorbing the blasts into it. Kurt was trying to outrun the blasts, but when it became apparent that there were too many to outrun, he teleported. Katara looked around, but couldn't find where he had reentered. There was the sound of a scuffle coming from the pirates' ship.

"Oooh, Kurt! You are _not_ starting this without me!" She whispered to herself. She turned and leaped off the boat and back into her home-away-from-home. She called a wave to carry her swiftly to the boat to assist Kurt. She launched herself off the wave and almost fell over as soon as she landed on the deck as the cargo ship collided with the pirate ship causing a small explosion and a hole in the hull.

Kurt was continuing to dodge bullets from Spiral's lackeys, so Katara decided to help him out. She formed a spear of ice and hurled it at Reese, who was creeping up behind Nightcrawler. By some miraculous stroke of luck, it hit him right in the red circle in the middle of his chest. He fizzled and collapsed, sparks flying from his chest.

"Nightcrawler!" Katara yelled. He turned in shock hardly sparing a glance at the fallen. "Hit the circles!"

"Get back on the ship!" He yelled back.

Katara was justifiably furious. "What? How about a thank you!" She demanded, now locked in a fight with Macon. More like trying to dodge bullets. Macon backed her up into a wall, she tried to get water from the ocean, the air, the deck, everywhere, but she was locked away from her element. "Kurt!" She shrieked. In a flash and puff of sulfuric smoke, she was behind Macon. "Thanks," She breathed.

"I owed you. Now ve're even." He smiled before disappearing to engage Cole. Katara glared at Macon before sending a wave at him full strength. It simply pushed him away from her long enough to from another spear. She chucked it, but her aim was untrue. It lodged into his shoulder, but he pulled it out. No blood followed. Katara gave a wordless shriek of rage and gathered a wave, froze it into ice crystals and launched them all at him. He was hit all over, but the most important hit was right on his circle. It punctured straight through his robotic body and he keeled over. Kurt had just punched Cole in his circle and defeated him too. Now all that was left was Spiral. But they had to defeat her and save the captured mutants before the ship sank. Oh boy...


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long! I've been extremely busy. I hope this final chapter makes up for it. I did go back and recheck my other chapters and changed a few things, but not so much that it made a big difference. I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed and put this story on their alert/favorite lists! I love you! Please read the AN at the bottom and tell me what you think.**

**Just in case you forgot-_ Previously on X-Calibre: _**

_**Katara was put on a boat destined for Genosha by her father. On the boat she befriended Sammy and Nightcrawler. When pirates attecked the boat, she fought with Nightcrawler to help rid them of the nuisances. **_

_**(revised 2/17/11)**_

Katara started walking toward Nightcrawler, but before she could get anywhere, Spiral leaped at her. She shrieked in shock and dodged back, narrowly avoiding being sliced in two by one of her swords.

"Katara!" Kurt called, 'porting to her side; or at least, trying to. Spiral, grabbed Katara's shoulder and spun her into a one armed choke-hold with her human arm, pinned Katara's arms to her side with two metal ones and held her sword to Katara's throat with her other human arm. The remaining two robotic limbs held the other sword in front of their owner in a firm two handed grip. Katara lifted her chin, refusing to whimper despite how terrified she was. Kurt looked helplessly at her, his mind working furiously to try to figure out a way to save the girl.

* * *

While Kurt and Katara were fighting, Sammy had wanted to do something useful. He dove underwater and slipped through the huge hole the trawler had made in the pirate's ship. He sneaked through the labyrinth of corridors and managed to make his way to the hold where the prisoners were still being kept, hopelessly watching the water level rise higher and higher and the ship continued to sink.

He slammed open the door and commanded," Come on! Let's get out of here!"

As they all ran to the exit, Sammy heard Kurt snarl, "Tell you master to shop vor Gladiators elsevhere," to Spiral before he raced after the other ex-prisoners down the gangplank leading to the trawler.

* * *

Katara stared with wide, scared eyes at Kurt, then she closed them and when they reopened they were glowing slightly. The water around the ship trembled before shooting into the air and swirling around in a massive airborne whirlpool. Then Katara ducked her head and the water solidified into a lance-like object and connected with Spiral's jaw. The woman released Katara and was thrown back. She haughtily got up and smirked. "Yes, you two will make fine additions to the master's game."

Katara's eyes stopped glowing and she shakily got to her feet. Her powers had never done that before and it took a lot of energy out of her. "Game?" She spat furiously as Kurt teleported to Spiral and twisted an arm behind her back.

Spiral hurled one sword at the exhausted girl and tried to get Kurt with her other. Still holding onto her metal arm, he teleported away. The arm tore off and teleported with Kurt, leaving its master behind in a puff of sulfuric smoke.

Katara tried to dodge the sword, but her reflexes had slowed down with her loss of energy. The sword lodged itself in her arm. She stared at it in shock for several seconds, then pulled it out. Blood flowed down her arm. Slowly, feeling trickled back into her body along with fury at the woman who dared to trifle with her. Her eyes blazing, Katara stood up, all fatigue replaced with adrenaline and fury. With a swift movement like a buzz saw, Katara swept up a wave of water and hurled it at the woman across the boat. It cleanly sliced off two robotic arms, and Kurt '_bamf_'ed the final one off.

"I'd be carevull if I vere you. You don't haf anymore mechanical arms left to lose." Kurt hissed as Katara formed an ice sword, modeled almost perfectly after Spiral's, and hurled it at her. It embedded itself in Spiral's arm exactly where hers had hit Katara. No blood came from Spiral.

"This isn't over," she snarled at Katara and Kurt as she began to disappear in a swirling vortex along with her minions.

As soon as the group left, Katara fell heavily to the floor of the ship, completely spent. Black started creeping into her vision.

"Katara," Kurt's voice sounded a long way away. "Katara, are you alvright?"

Through sheer willpower, Katara pulled herself from the bliss of sleep and smiled wearily at Kurt. "Mhm," she mumbled.

"Heal yourself," Kurt commanded, looking pointedly at Katara's still bleeding arm.

"Can't. Don't have 'nuff strength," she slurred. Kurt's yellow eyes narrowed in concern.

"Okay, come on zen." He bent over and slung Katara's arm around his shouders while he put his around her waist and picked her up. "Ve need to get off zis ship." Kurt teleported onto the trawler.

"Katara!" Sammy raced to his friend, his voice laced with worry. He grabbed the blanket his mother had wrapped around him and tore a strip off before clumsily tying it around Katara's wound.

"Thanks Sammy," Katara breathed as she sank to the floor.

Sammy beamed. Kurt glanced down at his _friends_ and smiled.

"You vill be fine now." He said.

"Yes," Katara replied looking up, even though he hadn't asked a question. "I will heal myself when I have rested."

"Danke for saving my life Katara. You und Zammy haf been very kind to me. I don't vant to lose my friends. Und I vas vrong in my azumptionz earlier. You are very strong und capable of taking care of yourself."

"You're welcome Kurt, but I think you saved my life more than I saved yours. We'll call it a team effort." With some effort, Katara stood up and hugged Kurt. Then she punched him lightly and said teasingly, "Now don't underestimate me again!"

"Never," he smirked. He slung an arm around Katara and Sammy's shoulders as they watched the sun set over the sinking pirate ship. The roar of a jet engine cut through the peaceful silence like a knife. Katara, Kurt, Sammy and all the others looked up at a big black jet that hovered beside the ship as three people dressed in similar black, blue and yellow uniforms emerged.

"Kurt!" A girl with long brown hair called out as she wrapped her arms around Kurt. "We've come to rescue you!"

A big man with a gravelly voice laughed a bit and said, "Good of us, eh?"

"I can't believe zhis! Zhe team's back togezer?" Kurt asked excitedly

"We'll fill you in on the ride home," another big man, except this one had blue fur covering his body, said.

"Kurt," Katara asked hesitantly. "Who are these people?"

"Katara, zese are zhe X-Men; Kitty, Logan und Hank." Kurt replied happily. "Guys," he said to the X-Men, "Zis iz Katara und Sammy." Logan nodded and Kitty and Hank smiled. "Und, I don't think I can come home vith you." Kurt said sadly.

"What?" Kitty gasped. "But Kurt, we've been looking all over for you!"

Kurt looked like he was about to protest, but Katara cut across him. "Kurt, go with them."

"But who vill make sure you all get to Genosha safely?"

"Sammy and I will. I can tell you want to be with your friends, so go home."

"Katara, you don't want to go to Genosha though."

"No I don't, but I don't have anywhere else _to_ go. You do. _You_ have a family who wants you. So go. Besides, it's only a twenty something hour boat ride back to New York, I can make it in about fifteen." She smiled.

Kurt was torn. He really did want to go back with the X-Men and Katara was telling him to go, but if Katara really tried to get back to New York all by herself, then she could die.

"Go Kurt," Katara said giving him a good bye hug and pushing him toward his friends.

"Yeah Nightcrawler, go. Katara and I can handle the last few hours on this boat." Sammy laughed.

Kurt smiled. "Zhanks guys."

Katara smiled, but her eyes gave away how sad she actually was at seeing Kurt leave. She thought they had connected, but maybe not.

"'Bye!" Sammy called, waving like a maniac. Katara waved more subduedly, but tried her hardest to smile convincingly. There was a chorus of 'bye's from the rest of the mutants Kurt had helped save as Kitty, Logan, Hank and Kurt flew away.

Katara had Network direct the ship toward Genosha while she lay down on the deck to rest. Her arm throbbed painfully, reminding Katara that it needed to be healed. With a tired sigh, Katara complied to her body's wishes and soon she was whole again, if completely exhausted.

"Katara?" It was Sammy.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?"

"Good, everyone's below deck, sleeping."

"Good."

"Katara, are you really going back to New York?"

Katara nodded.

"I know we just met and everything, but it feels like I've known you for a lot longer. You saved my life and didn't freak out when you saw what I looked like. You're like my best, friend, or sister, or something, so I want you to have this."

Katara smiled softly and turned around. Her smile quickly turned to excited shock. "Where did you find this? I forgot all about it!" It was her blue and white waterproof backpack.

"It was leaning against the railing. It almost fell overboard."

Katara leaped unsteadily to her feet and hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you so much Sammy!"

Sammy smiled and said, "No problem. Now, you should probably get some food and sleep. I'll wake you before we get to Genosha because something tells me Magneto won't let you leave once you're on his soil."

"Thanks again Sammy. You really are an amazing friend." Katara gave Sammy another hug and left to do as he suggested

Less than three hours later, Sammy was shaking Katara awake. "Come on Katara! We're almost there! You need to get going!"

Katara opened her eyes. Those three hours of sleep had done little good, only making her feel more tired, but she got up anyway.

"Thanks Sam."

The two walked up to the deck where they could see the lights of Genosha shining in the distance. "Wow, we really are close." Katara breathed. She shouldered her backpack and gave Sammy a hug. "See you around Squidboy!"

"Bye 'Tara." Sammy said sadly, hugging his only other friend back.

"Don't be sad Sam, be happy. You're going to live in paradise with your mom. Enjoy it. And who knows," Katara smiled. "We might see each other again some day!"

Sammy smiled, a little happier. "Okay, bye! Be safe!"

Katara smiled and dove off the side of the boat. Not even a splash or ripple told Sammy where Katara had landed.

_I hope she makes it safely to New York._

**Well, there it is. The END! I hope you like it, and I might make a sequel if anybody wants it. I can't promise it will be up anytime soon because I have my other fics and school that piles on homework like there ain't no tomorrow! IB is killer! Anyways, you've done the first part, read, now REVIEW. Thanks!**


End file.
